The Greatest Love of All
by BlueRoseGrl684
Summary: Amy Grier never thought much of herself or her life, until one co-worker showed her what friendship and love really was.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the office, I was just another intern. Oh Well, I thought. I sipped my coffee slowly, as I walked inside.

GOOD MORNING! I heard from my co-workers. I knew they weren't talking to me, After all I was just another 23 year old intern that most likely didn't help the company.

Hi Miss Green. A lady said.

It's GRIER. I scoffed.

I sat at my desk and looked at the long list of names I had to enter into the database. One hundred and thirty five new consumers. I chugged my coffee. This morning was going to be a long one.

Then, it was time for our meeting, great I thought. Now I can listen to people complain about what eachother is doing wrong.

Guys. My boss said. We have clients that have been abusing the healthcare system. They have been calling in under different names and prescribing medicine for themselves. We are going to have to reinforce our policies. First of all, we need to check the database for addresses.

As I listened I began to think of ways to torture my co workers. I hated this place, I only worked here until I had the money to pay for college. See. I don't talk to my parents, or my brother. My parents divorced when I was eleven, my dad refused to pay child support, so of course there was the custody battle, hearing, court date and all that juicy stuff. So that ass is out of my life. So much for a father figure that wants nothing to do with his kids, like it's our fault he and my mother couldn't get along. My mother is a different story, the unsupportive drunken lazy bitch. After the divorce, she started drinking and left my brother and I to fend for ourselves, and after a huge fight, we are no longer talking. As for my brother, he doesn't want anything to do with mom or me. Mom found pot in his room, they fought, he went to live with my uncle, and refuses to speak to us. So much for a family.

Miss G? I heard somebody call. Damn it why didn't people remember who I was? I am Amy Grier, for crying out loud.

Yeah?

The boss wants you.

Great, I thought. I hated the boss. He was arrogant, rude and selfish. I walked into his office, hoping it was a mistake.

Amy Grier. He said. You seem to have a cold demeanor to your co-workers. You hardly smile, talk, or even say good morning. I just might have to let you go.

I wanted to say "whatever, take your job and shove it up your ass", but I knew better.

You need to change your attitude, I am giving you until the end of the business conference to straighten up, or I will have to let you go. You are a damper on the company.

Why thank you, I wanted to say.

I walked out the door to my car and headed home. So, go ahead and effin' fire me. I kept repeating.

You have one new message. My machine announced. I had called home to check messages, god knows why, but there was one from my credit agency, threatening to turn off my electricity. Damn, I paid that bill already. I thought.

F My life. F My life. F MY LIFE! I said repeatedly.

I checked the mail. DAMN IT, I thought. I DONT HAVE THE EFFIN' MONEY TO PAY THE EFFIN' BILLS! Then I did it. I cried, for a good twenty minutes. Gah, I hated crying. Crying is for the weakened. I am not weak and I do NOT cry. FML.

Ahhh, I thought. Nothing like looking at . Sadly, I liked to remind myself that others had a miserable life themselves.

I got a letter from the cops saying I had been barred from attending a wedding, and if I tried to attend, I would be put in prison. It was my Son's wedding. FML

Ouch. I said,

I got in trouble at school today for punching a guy in the face, the guy happened to be making fun of my dead grandmother. The other guy also got praised for being able to stick up for himself. FML

Today while picking out an engagement ring for my girlfriend, I saw her making out with my best friend on the parking lot. FML

I decided to get off the computer and make dinner. I secretly wished I could create a website called BYC, meaning bash your . OR BYB. I seriously hated life. Next, I got trashed. Yeah, I opened a bottle of vodka, and drank the whole thing. I woke up the next morning with a headache. Good excuse not to go into the hell zone today. I thought.

Before I knew it, I heard a knock on my door. Oh Eff, who the eff is this? I thought.

Rise and Shine!!! I heard someone say. It's noon!

Leave me alone miss cheery face, I wanted to say, but I opened the door to find good ole Alyssa with a plate of muffins.

Hi. I said, not wanting to sound welcoming. You do not want to come in.

Oh, really it's okay! I made these for the office, and well I thought id bring you some. Some of us were worried about you, not showing up.

Oh. I wanted to say, yeah ya'll had to do my work so ya wanted to make sure I didn't commit suicide just yet. Thanks. I said. You better get back to work.

I'm off for the rest of the day, silly! Hey, are you okay? Really?

Why do you- Yeah Im okay, I'm peachy.

Amy- look at me and tell me that. Hey, you know let me do something nice for you. Let me clean this place up.

Why are you being-

Why am I being nice? Alyssa asked. Well, you seem withdrawn, moody and depressed and I heard our boss yell at you. I thought I'd you know, cheer you up.

Ugh, I thought. An effing charity case. FML. Oh, okay. I said.

Yeah, you know. You are the youngest in our company and well, we feel we could reach out, you know.

Oh yeah? I wanted to say. Like calling me mrs. green? Im not even married. Oh. I said. Okay.

So, are you attending the conference?

Nah. I said. I had better things to do than sit in a meeting room and take notes all day. I don't really know anyone.

That's okay. At the conference we get to know everybody a little better, and it's really not as bad as you think. Basically it's where everybody from our office gets together for the weekend and examines how we can approve our services, and decide on things for our office. We even have some fun. On Saturday night there's open mike night.

Oh, like Im going to effin' sing. I thought, I was no Barbara.

There! All done! Alyssa said about an hour later. The girl worked wonders. Thank you. I said.

No problem! Hey, I'll tell them you have been sick, do feel better and if you need to talk. I am here.

Thanks. I said. I couldnt help but wonder if Alyssa was really going to blackmail me. Although I liked how my house looked. For once.

The next day I woke up and went to work. Why? I don't know. All I know is I walked in, and there was a note on my door.

Hey, hope youre doing well today! Love Alyssa. Wow someone actually is saying something besides Im rude and arrogant. WOW. I thought

Miss Grier, I heard someone say. Great. that Alyssa most likely did blackmail me, the bitch. The backstabbing bitch.

Yeah. I said, ready to slash somebody's throat.

I want you to know I meant what I said the other day, about you changing your attitude. Remember what I said.

Okay, maybe Little Miss Cheery Sunshine didn't stab me in the back after all.

I was filing data into the computer when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. Hi. somebody said.

Hi. I said. It was Alyssa herself.

Hey, want to eat lunch with me, rather than sit in the office, you know sometimes I go over to Sammy's and get a wrap and maybe some fries.

Was someone inviting ME to lunch? Sure. I said.

At least you got some rest, so tell me about yourself. She said.

I'm a woman, im 23. I said. Like I was going to get personal.

Amy, you seem, depressed.

Duh, I was ready to say. No, Im an effin' ray of sunshine! Look I don't have a life of luxuary like some of these princesses! I wanted to shout at Alyssa. Eff yes Im depressed.

Well, Ill just say I haven't had the best of lives.

Oh. I am sorry. She said, but I don't think she understood. Alyssa was the prettiest lady in our office, and she was married to a rich ass lawyer. I stopped dreaming of weddings when I was little. That's right. My grandmother took that one from me. FML. Well if there is anything I can do. Hey, why don't you come to the conference, it may help you get to know others and not feel so alone.

I don't know. I said. I mean I don't do good with people.

Well, you may not know that. She put her hands on mine. I want to be your friend. I want to help you overcome your shyness.

I'm not shy. I said. I'm just withdrawn.

I understand. Hey, after work, what if I treated you to a spa treatment? My sister owns a spa and they allow walk-ins.

Oh great, I thought. Her rich ass sister and her snooty ass kids. Sure. I said.

The spa was nice, I admitted. I had never been pampered before. I still wasn't sure about the conference. What if she invited me so the boss could moniter me. I decided to check for laughs.

Today I got fined for speeding, right after I had gotten fined for going under the speed limit FML

Yesterday I got fired for being absent for two weeks. I have been in the hospital for two weeks FML

Then it hit me, I was making myself happy by reading about other people's shit lives online, while the happiest girl in our office was reaching out to me. Hmm I thought. I shut down the computer and went outside.

It was nice outside of the apartment complex. I mean not so much for scenary but it was fresh air. I walked around. I wondered if Alyssa was right. Maybe the conference may be a good idea. There's gotta be something more. I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I fished through my phonebook for Alyssa's number. She had been so kind to me, and I have done nothing but suspect her of being a backstabbing bitch. FML. I thought.

Ahh, here we go, Alyssa Harrington-Windstruck. Hello? a voice said.

Hi. It's Amy-.

Oh, hi honey! How are you doing?

wow, nobody has ever called me that before. I am good. Hey, I guess I'll go to that conference.

Good, yeah I think you will benefit from it a great deal.

Oh. Okay. I said.

So, are you doing anything tonight? We can watch a movie.

Sure. I said.

Alyssa and I watched Miss Congeniality 2, and then had some wine. It was a fun evening. I had noticed that I had no desire to check for laughs anymore, instead I would write my own list, to make myself laugh. 2 Weeks had gone by, and while I wasn't being praised for becoming little miss sunshine, the boss hadn't summoned me into his office to fire me. Also it was the week of the conference. Ahh, I thought, this conference should be interesting.

That Thursday we had a meeting.

Due to the abuse of the system- my boss kept saying how we would have to inform our consumers that had been buying products to sell and pass as their own, that they could no longer purchase from our store. Now, who is coming to our conference? A majority of hands went up, mine included. At the conference, I will be watching each of you and then decide who gets a promotion, who gets the raise, who stays where they are at, and who gets fired- I stopped listening.

Hey, wanna ride with me to the conference? Alyssa asked.

Nah, I'll just ride up by myself. I said. I wasn't much for carpooling, maybe because I liked the peace and quiet. I carpooled with my mom and brother for ten years. Not a good experience.

Okay. if you change your mind let me know.

Okay. I said.

The next morning I spent packing for the conference. I had procrastinated, like always. At least I didn't have to go into work. Ahh I said as I poured my coffee. Let's hope for the best.

I was a coffee addict. If I didn't have my fix, I wanted to punch the next person I saw. After I got done packing, I turned on the TV. Whitney Houston was singing "The Greatest Love of All". I remembered hearing it, as I listened. I cried whenever I heard that song, it was beautiful. Hmm, wish I could sing like that. I thought. FML. Then I remembered why I don't sing.

FLASHBACK

Mommy! Remember, choir concert tonight!

Yes, I remember.

I have a solo!

That's nice honey.

Aww gawd, ya mean to tell me the girl that can't sing has a solo? my grandma said. Gawd, she'll get on there and have everybody flee that damn audience!!! Ya better make sure she doesn't get there tonight if ya want that concert to be saved!

Grandma, I can sing. Jesus loves me this I-

What is that gawd awful sound!!

I know she can't sing but do you have to be so mean to her, in front of her face?

Mommy? I can't sing?

Well, Grandma shouldn't be making fun of you, but your singing is a little off key.

I remembered crying up the stairs and refusing to go to my concert. Since then, my singing was along with loud music. FML.

Speaking of loud music, on the way to the conference I had my music on full blast, almost loud enough people driving slow enough by me could hear it. Before I knew it, I was at the conference. I didn't know weather to be excited or nervous. I'm here. I thought as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. As I made my way to the check-in desk, I wondered where the others were.

I'm here for the MHBI Industry conference.

Room 209. The lady said. Your roommate is Marsha Gray.

Okay. I said as I made my way to my room. First. Check in. Second. Check the place out. The elevator was slow, which I hated. I hated elevators that took forever to come up or down, while you were waiting. It was easier to take the stairs. FML

I found my way to my room, which I was pleased with. Quite relaxing, and reminded me of my apartment back at home, except it didn't smell like vodka half the time. Afterward I made my way to the conference center.

Amy Grier, a lady said. I'm glad you could make it. Most of the employees are at the bar socializing. She handed me my nametag and the agenda for the weekend. Wow, 100 people? I thought as I saw the names on the list. Gah, They spelled my last name wrong. Oh well. I thought.

At the bar

Thank you. I said. I walked over to the bar and saw a few people, who I didn't even recognize.

I'll take a blackberry slush. A lady said.

Hi. I said, making my way to the counter.

Hello. The same lady said. Hey, do you want a drink? It's on me.

Sure. I said. I'll take straight vodka.

Why don't you try the blackberry slush? It's blackberry juice and vodka with a hint of bacardi.

Okay. What's your name?

Lauren Baker. She said. I think I've seen you before.

Yeah. I said.

Hey there! Lauren said.

Hi. I just got here. Another lady with curly brown hair said. Whose your roommate?

I forget her name. She said.

I think we should all go relax in the hot tub. Lauren said.

That would be a wonderful idea, when do the meetings actually start?

Seven.

Okay.

As I sit and listened to the ladies chitchat, I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't just talk to people like that. I mean, sure Alyssa and I were beginning to be friends, but there was something missing. Something I didn't have. Confidence. I lack confidence, I wonder why.

The opening session started at 7. It was basically an outline of the conference and the ground rules. After that we had an ice breaker. I was not amused. I hate icebreakers.

For the icebreaker, we had to give an interesting fact about ourselves. It was humiliating.

I am Amy and I- I don't really- I'm sorry. I can't do this. I began to walk out of the room when Alyssa stopped me.

Amy! What happened?

I don't have anything to say, I am just average, no, worse than average! I said, beginning to put my hands over my face and weep bitterly. I was becoming weakened.

Girl, you need to have confidence. She said.

Flashback.

Im a cheerleader! Im a gymnast! Look at me! I said

You are soooo full of yourself. You need to loose that confidence. You think you're all that. My grandma said.

No, Im just being myself.

Nobody likes you. You are fat. You need to loose weight.

Look, I was verbally abused- I broke down and wept. I was weakened. I no longer kept my cold demeanor.

You are better than that though. Alyssa said. You have inner confidence, you need to find that

No, I don't. I said

Don't talk like that, you do have confidence inside yourself. Let's go back in there.

We walked back in there and I could feel everybody staring at me. Not again this weekend, Amy. I thought.

Afterward, we gathered around and talked, and ate the refreshments that were provided by the hotel. This isn't a total waste of time. I thought.


End file.
